


Tarassaco

by Mazer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Drammatico, Other, Sentimentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel linguaggio dei fiori, il tarassaco simboleggia la fedeltà. Drabble dedicata a Pakunoda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarassaco

Non le dita che torcono l’aria,  
non le labbra che annaspano mute,  
non l’artiglio che stritola i seni:  
per un istante solo  
il sangue raschia la gola,  
perché è in memoria dell’onorabile patto  
che ho ricalcato le mie impronte,  
e la mia vista blindata  
si è concessa alla luce.  
  
All’estremo ansimo potente sono sbalzata via;  
un congedo precario  
per un’esistenza in fuga.  
E sotto di me stridono la tristezza, lo stupore e il rispetto,  
il rammarico è annacquato  
come un’eco inghiottita da uno schianto.  
  
La prescrizione è stata compiuta,  
il sospetto troncato dal sacrificio.  
Nell’etere mi sciolgo, finalmente in pace.


End file.
